


one.

by meggie272



Series: broken bones [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, angsty Cloud, ghost!zack, so much angsty Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggie272/pseuds/meggie272
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Advent Children. Cloud needs Zack, and sometimes - sometimes, he comes to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one.

**Author's Note:**

> Part I of the 'broken bones' series - post Advent Children bite-sized pieces of angst, focusing on Cloud, Zack and Tifa.

_this world is burning and i'm terrified_

  
_-_ Aqualung, "Broken Bones"

Cloud could usually only talk to Zack in his darkest moments. Only when he really needed him, and it usually involved life-or-death 'that stab wound won't kill you if you don't let it bucko' type conversations.

But once he woke up from a nightmare, and clawed at the air in his lungs because he was drowning, and for some reason he couldn't clear his head, it was like the geostigma had returned, but this time in his brain and his chest and everywhere. Nausea and the bedsheets choked him and he couldn't breathe, he'd never be able to breathe again -

Then he felt strong arms around him, holding his shuddering and sweating frame - a breath warm and whispering on his neck, a breath familiar and beautiful as the sun.

"It's okay," Zack said into his ear. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”


End file.
